Cherry Picking
by nightmare.ned
Summary: He's a mad man, and she has no delusions about it. Lucas/Skye. Post Season Finale. Adult themes!


Cherry Picking

Mature audiences only. Adult themes depicted!

Lucas/Skye. Post "Resistance."

Disclaimer: I do not, in any circumstance, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to and is property of their original creator(s).

* * *

><p>Skye gasped.<p>

The air in her lungs felt like molten lead, seeping into every open crevice. Her breathing certainly sounded strained, like the rattle of a cage.

She leaned down again, her lips pressed urgently against Lucas's.

The rover was cramped. Skye had to wrap herself around him, as he sat comfortably in his own seat. The shins of her legs, bent at the knee, were propped up on either side of his hip.

Straddling him, she ground her hips against his.

Lucas moaned his breath equally frantic.

He moved his hands from her arms, which were slung on his shoulders, to the small of her back. His hands, leaned but scarred from his time in the wild, lay flat against her back, roaming to feel every ridge of her spine.

She kissed him again, sloppy and hurried, before he began trailing wet kisses down her neck to her collar bones.

Skye whimpered, not at all used to such illicit male attention. She pressed her chest against his broad and well-formed torso, the feel of his forest green shirt and black suspenders rubbing maddeningly against her tender breasts.

"Bucket," he groaned, jerking his hips up to ram against her crotch.

Skye said nothing, opting simply to unbutton his shirt as she chastely pressed feather-light kisses down his chest.

The air was humid and hot, and their activities did nothing to lessen the heat.

"It's almost nightfall," Lucas warned. Skye nodded, but continued her ministrations.

Lucas's erection, straining painfully against the cloth of his cargo pants, brushed against Skye's hand, resting heavily on her thigh.

Inwardly, Skye wondered for the millionth time just what in the _hell_ she was doing.

She brought her face up to meet his, staring directly into his eyes. The purest green she'd ever seen stared heatedly into her own ocean blue ones. They continued to stare at one another intensely, as though posing the same question.

Could they really go this far? Consummate something that began as an irresistible draw? A undeniable tension and chemistry? A hatred turned questionable desire?

Lucas's breath rolled against her lips and neck, sending mercury shivers down her chest, pooling between her legs.

Skye felt herself being drawn to Lucas. His strange magnetic pull, his odd gravity, attracted her like opposite charges.

She kissed him again, open mouths and eager tongues playing the same familiar game – another battle for dominance, for control, for explanation.

Only three clicks from the settlement - the closest they've ever done this. They could be spotted any moment by one of her friends going OTG, by Reynolds, or worse, Commander Taylor himself.

Then what would he think of her? How would he react if he caught her, who he took under his wing as an adopted daughter, hiding in a rover about to have sex with his estranged yet still beloved genius of a son? Caught making out with the man who threatened to throw her own mother out of the Sixer camp, who opened the portal to 2149 and brought back an army to siege and plunder the very world he fought desperately to protect? Caught committing carnal acts with the man responsible for the deaths of 26 settlers? Caught with the man who killed Washington?

The idea shamed her, made her blood crawl with self-disgust. Her blood boiled, heating the back of her neck.

He was a monster. An insane, psychotic, absolutely fucking _mad_ man. He used to call her his God damn sister for Christ's sake!

Skye rotated her hips, causing Lucas to bite down on her lips. He cursed.

"Bucket," he said again, this time more impatiently.

Her hands trailed down his body to settle on his groin. She gently massaged his penis through the cloth of his pants with her hands, relishing the length, thickness, and heaviness.

She pulled her face away from his, watching as his head lolled back to rest against the inside wall of the rover. Sweat trickled down his face as his eyes fluttered closed from the exhilarating pleasure.

He was a beautiful man, just as well-built and toned as his father, with broad shoulders and lean, defined muscles. His face was softer than his father's, however, scruffier and etched with lines of worry and burden as well.

And still her skin crawled as she reflected on what this man was capable of. Being here with him, doing such things, not only constituted pathetic but also utterly and entirely wrong.

As thoughtful as she was in that moment, an impossible urgency filled her mind, giving her enough courage to lean down until her face hovered above his bulged.

She looked up at him once more, eyes peering into his as something not quite love but more adoration and desire stared back at her.

Skye tugged on his belt, pulling the strap forward until it finally unhooked. Slowly, she pulled the zipper down using her teeth until it gave way.

Lucas grunted impatiently.

The years alone made Lucas an introspective man. He'd often contemplate on his father, his hatred for his father, and his overwhelming need to finally _beat _his father. More often than he'd like to admit, he knew how inane and, frankly, ridiculous his obsession was. He was quite aware of how much his all-consuming need for revenge had cost him.

It had cost him his humanity, the intrinsic need for other human interaction and affection.

Skye, since meeting her, and her brilliant blue eyes, perfect body, curly brown hair, and beautiful face had made that cost unbearable to him. So he lusted after her, tried to form some theoretical sibling bond with her in a completely pathological attempt to lure her in. It was entirely primal and completely logical.

So why did he feel there as something more to this simple equation? Why did it suddenly all feel so completely right?

Skye tugged down his pants until they scrunched about his knees. His erection bobbed from the sudden freedom, resting against her face. She paused, momentarily, before using her hands to free his penis from his boxer briefs. She gasped silently, arrested by the mere idea and aroused by the explicit sight. Her mind went blank as though someone had wholly cleaned out her brain until even her subconscious, which had for the entire time reminded her that this was wrong and that she needed to stop, was silent.

"Bucket?" Skype glanced up at Lucas, who peered down at her questioningly and even somewhat apprehensively.

Skye lowered her eyes, unable to meet his. For the millionth and now one time she berated herself. How could she have possible let this happened? How could she have possibly let herself fall for him – Lucas –of all damn people? What was she doing?

It ought to be Josh or even Hunter!

"Bucket?" Lucas, now even more worried than before, began to shift, almost ready to zip himself back up and run. His hands reached for his pants before Skye placed her hands over his. She peered up once more, locking her eyes with his. Using her other hand, she slowly and carefully wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock one finger at a time. They continued to stare directly at one another and she rhythmically began to pump up and down before guiding him to her lips.

Eyes still riveted to his, she opened her mouth and slid his entire penis straight down into her mouth.

"Fuck," Lucas breathed, eyes still glued to Skye's as her head began to bob up and down. The sight of a mess of curly brown hair between his legs sent carnal urges straight to his chest, constricting his breath. Slick, wet sounds along with strained breaths filled the rover.

Skye's eyes fluttered shut and she dug her fingers into Lucas's inner thighs. The foreign heat, the foreign heaviness in her mouth made Skye light-headed and dizzy. Suddenly, she felt Lucas's hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair and gripping it firmly although gently.

Skye deep throated him, enjoying a sadistic pleasure as he came.

* * *

><p>Several rounds and a few hours later, night had fallen.<p>

"My friends will notice I'm gone," Skye whispered, her naked body cradled against the side of his, which was clothed only by a half-buttoned forest green shirt. His fingers traced her hairline mindlessly, his mind whirling deep in thought far, far away.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes before Lucas spoke. "What will you tell them?"

"I don't know. I can't even think of a plausible excuse."

"You can tell them you were with me," Lucas said, his mouth twisting into a sarcastic, sadistic smile, amused by the absurdity.

"No way."

"Why not? Am I that much of a monster? Are you ashamed?"

Skye thought for a moment. Lucas glanced at her curiously.

"Yes," she said, snuggling closer to him as the cold settled in.

* * *

><p>Because after "Occupation" and "Resistance," this pairing is so implausible and so immoral that I am masochistic and absurd for loving this couple as much as I do. Thus, I can only justify this pairing and such relationship between the two by having Skye absolutely protest her feelings and actions although she makes no effort to resist.<p>

And FOX needs to hurry up and renew the show for season two.


End file.
